


Can't Look Away

by Auroranym



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Terok Nor (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12807594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auroranym/pseuds/Auroranym
Summary: Back when Deep Space Nine was still Terok Nor, a tailor named Elim Garak comes across the changeling Odo on his first day on the station. There's something about him that catches Garak's eye, and he quickly falls for him. Together they work to survive living on a space station.





	Can't Look Away

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my WIP folder for a while now, so I thought it was time to work on it.

Odo wanted to say that their love was built on mutual trust, but one could never truly trust someone like Garak, so that wasn't it. Odo trusted him in a way – he knew that Elim would never harm him and that he would communicate what he needed to know, but Elim Garak was a liar, and that would never change.

It didn't matter. All that really mattered was that Garak was there for him, and Odo was there for Garak. Everything else could be figured out later. 

To think, it all started when Garak asked what he was. As a species, that is.

_"Pardon my bluntness, sir, but what_ are _you?" Odo turned to face the man who had spoken to him. He was Cardassian, like most people on the station, but unlike most, he was wearing civilian garb._

_"I don't know exactly. A shapeshifter is the best answer I can give you," Odo had never seen this man before on the station, and he'd been here for several years now. "Now for a question of my own: who are you?"_

_"Ah, forgive my manners. I'm Garak. Plain, simple Garak," he said with a welcoming smile. "And you are?"_

_"I'm called Odo."_

_"Odo, hm? Well it's nice to meet you, Odo," Garak said, taking a step closer to Odo. "I'd love to get the chance to know you better. Perhaps over dinner?"_

_The significance of asking someone to dinner had not been lost on him. For a moment all he could do was stare._

_"Are you sure?"_

_Taken aback, Garak took a moment to reply. "Why of course, my dear. I would hardly joke about such a thing."_

_"Then I suppose I don't see the harm in it. Is there a day that would work for you?" Odo asks hesitantly._

_"How about the day after tomorrow?" There was something eager in Garak's gaze that Odo couldn't quite place, but he chose to ignore it for now._

_"That works for me."_

_"Wonderful! Well, my dear, it was a pleasure talking to you. I look forward to our date." And then, just like that, he was gone._

Their first date had gone well, and so did the second, third, fourth, and fifth. They went to dinner for months without either of them making a move. Garak didn't seem the type to push his luck, and he seemed so content to continue on the way things were. It was becoming clear that the only way things would start to progress was if Odo took a risk. 

So that's exactly what he did. The next time they had dinner, Odo insisted on walking Garak to his room. 

"This is quite unusual for you, my dear. May I ask what brought this on?" Garak asks curiously as they walked down the corridor. Odo glanced down at Garak's hand and considered taking it on his own. Surely that would make his intentions clear. 

"I felt like it was time for a change. Is that so bad?"

"No, not at all. I just find it curious, is all." There was something mischievous in his eyes, and Odo was certain that he knew his intentions.

"Humph."

"Is that all you have to say, after such a lovely night?" His smile was teasing and challenging in only the best way.

Odo hesitated, doubting himself for just a moment. "No, no it's not." Odo takes a deep breath and hopes for the best as he leans in and presses his lips to the Cardassian's.

It was brief, for the most part. Just long enough for him to return the kiss, yet not long enough to draw attention to themselves.

"I was wondering when you would do that," Garak said softly, brushing the back of his hand against Odo's cheek. "My dearest, I've been waiting for that ever since I met you." 

"I want to pursue this, Garak," Odo says quietly, matching Garak's volume. "But I need to know that I can trust you. Can you promise me that?"

"For you, my dear? Anything."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please comment if you enjoyed this!


End file.
